Of Back Pains and Irritated Senshi
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Usagi feels confident she can withstand the 9 months before Chibi-Usa’s birth. Unfortunately, as the weeks stretch on she realizes it’s not as easy as it seems and she plans on taking the Senshi and her husband down with her.


Of Back Pains and Irritated Senshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon is the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi; I'm just borrowing it for a while.

Summary: Usagi feels confident she can withstand the 9 months before Chibi-Usa's birth. Unfortunately, as the weeks stretch on she realizes it's not as easy as it seems and she plans on taking the Senshi and her husband down with her.

I couldn't help it. Anyways, enjoy!

Month One

It was a normal day in the Chiba household. All was fine until—

_BLEH!_

Mamoru darted up from his spot at the table as the distinct sounds of bile hitting water came from the bathroom. Rushing to the bathroom, he found his wife sitting on the floor leaning over the toilet. He quickly went to her side and started rubbing her back soothingly as she reached up lazily to the flush the toilet. "Mamo-chan…" She moaned, laying her head on the toilet seat. "I—" She cut herself off as another round of nausea hit her. Mamoru held back her hair as she once again emptied the contents of her stomach. "I don't feel so good." She sniffed.

"Don't worry, Usako, everything will be alright." Mamoru said reassuringly. "I'll call the doctor's office to set an appointment." He started to get up, but Usagi grabbed onto his shirt and held him back.

"No! I don't wanna go to the doctor's." She whined. "Besides, you're a doctor aren't you? Why can't you fix me up?"

"This really isn't my area of work, Usako." He replied softly.

Usagi grumbled under her breath. "But, I _hate _doctors!" She whined loudly once he tried leaving again.

"Aw, but you don't hate me, do you, Usako?" Mamoru asked, feigning hurt.

"Of course I don't hate you, Mamo-chan." She said quickly. "It's _other _doctors that I hate. Hospitals just make me queasy."

Mamoru smiled. "Good, so will you go to the appointment for me? I promise we'll get it over with as quick as we can."

Usagi pouted. "Fine."

Mamoru chuckled at Usagi's dejected looking face and went to go call the doctor's office. A few days later the couple walked into the doctor's office. Usagi was muttering under her breath saying how she'd much rather be getting a lecture from Rei or Luna then having to be here. She hated hospitals; they were too sterile and made her queasy, she didn't want to spend more time than they had to there. Mamoru was smiling beside her as he walked them up to the receptionist's desk.

After signing Usagi in, they went to go sit down. Usagi began tapping her foot impatiently as they waited, the waiting was killing her. "How about you read a magazine, Usako?" Mamoru suggested after sensing his wife's impatience.

Usagi scowled at the selection of reading material. No manga whatsoever. Were they trying to kill her?! This was also why she hated hospitals. The waiting rooms were filled with the most boring crap imaginable, absolutely nothing for the patient to do while there. There were health magazines, parenting magazines, magazines that talked about food or that talked about how to decorate your house, but there was not one gossip magazine. Not a single one! She'd much rather read about some star that got themselves arrested than this dribble.

She looked over to the TV in the corner which was playing an insanely boring health show. Honestly, couldn't they show anything better? Not only that but all the commercials were for pharmaceutical drugs which she had no use for.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, her name was called and she practically jumped out of her chair and bounded to the door with Mamoru following behind her. Unfortunately after the nurse had run some tests, she left and Usagi once again had to wait. This time she sat on the bed with the paper on it. The same boring magazines were in the room and Usagi groaned.

"Don't worry, Usako, everything will be over soon." Mamoru said, hoping to calm his wife down but to no avail. Once the doctor came she was asked questions about when the sickness had started and so on. Usagi was about ready to scream when they were told they had to wait once more. Mamoru placed a soothing hand on her hand and squeezed it gently. Usagi looked up at her husband and smiled softly. Well, she guessed, she could handle this as long as Mamoru was with her.

The doctor came back and sat on her chair, facing the couple. "Well, Mrs. Chiba it would seem that you are in perfect health—"

"WHAT?!"

"If you would let me finish please." The couple quieted down. "Thank you. Now, according to these test results you're pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" Usagi sputtered indignantly.

"Yes, two weeks or so. Congratulations." The doctor smiled brightly at them.

"Mamo-chan… did you hear that?!" Usagi looked to her husband with bright happy eyes. "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, her previous irritation forgotten. Usagi soon pulled away to look down at her still flat abdomen. Rubbing it softly with the palm of her hand she smiled dazedly.

Mamoru was still in shock. A baby. In nine months they would have Chibi-Usa in their arms. Their family would be complete. He'd finally have the family he'd always dreamed of. The squeezing on his hand pulled him out of his stupor. Usagi was smiling at him with that same dazzling smile that always made his heart melt. She lifted up his hand and brought it to rest on her stomach.

"That's our baby in there, Mamo-chan. Our little Chibi-Usa." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

After finishing up at the doctor's Usagi immediately went off to go tell her best friends the wonderful news. Mamoru just shook his head as he watched his wife skipping down the sidewalk. Fifteen minutes later, Usagi arrived at the Hikawa Shrine. "Hi, Yurichiro!" She greeted happily upon seeing the man.

"Oh, hello, Usagi-san." He greeted. "Are you here to see Rei-san?" He asked. Usagi nodded happily. "I'll go get her for you."

"Thank you, Yurichiro!" She yelled after him as he disappeared into the shrine. A few minutes later, Rei came out wearing her traditional miko garbs. "Rei-chan!" Usagi ran up to her friend and engulfed the unsuspecting Senshi of Fire into a hug.

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing here?" Rei asked after they had pulled away.

"I have some great news!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly. "Can you call all the girls to come for a meeting?"

"This better be important, Odango Atama." Rei said, her eyes narrowing.

Usagi pouted. "It is important. And if you don't get a move on, I won't tell you!"

"Yes, yes, I'll go call them." Rei went back into the shrine and started calling the other Senshi up. Soon all of the Senshi were arriving along with Luna and Artemis. They were all gathered up in Rei's room and Usagi just couldn't sit still. She jumped up and down from her spot on the floor. The others gave her wary looks. Well, at least Tokyo was in no immediate danger judging from the way Usagi was acting, it must be something else.

Once they were all seated and the snacks were set out on the table, they all waited for Usagi to start. "What is it, Usagi-chan?" Ami inquired.

"I have the greatest news!" Usagi replied enthusiastically.

"Well, spit it out already!" Luna snapped.

"I was getting to it, Luna." Usagi stuck her tongue out at the cat. Luna just rolled her eyes. To think after all this time, Usagi would've matured from doing things like that, but no, she just had to keep giving the poor cat migraines. Usagi made sure everyone was listening before beginning. "I'M PREGNANT!" She announced excitedly.

It took a second to comprehend her words, but when they did all the girls in the room squealed while poor Artemis's eardrums had to suffer. Minako got up and pulled Usagi up with her so they could jump up and down together. "AH! I can't believe it! We're all going to aunts in nine months! It's so exciting!" Minako squealed.

"You know what that means don't you?" Ami asked, as they settled down. Usagi shook her head. "It means Crystal Tokyo is coming soon. After Chibi-Usa-chan is born, you and Mamoru-san will become the King and Queen."

Usagi waved it off. "We'll worry about that when it comes to it. But, for right now I want to enjoy Mako-chan's delicious cookies." With that she took a big bite out of a chocolate chip cookie and practically moaned once it came in contact with her tongue. "Ohhh… Mako-chan you make the best cookies…" Usagi praised, though nobody really understood much of it because her mouth was stuffed and it sounded like gibberish.

After having had her fill of cookies and talking about the baby, Usagi said goodbye and headed home, intent on celebrating all night with her husband.

--

Yea, it's not much, yet anyway that's only because Usagi isn't particularly grumpy yet ^^; Anyway, this will probably be only nine chapters (for obvious reasons) and possibly an epilogue if I feel up to it. I love reviews, I practically thrive on reviews and love hearing what my readers have to say, so please be a deary and leave a review. Thank you!


End file.
